


Exchange student|oikawaxreader

by Emily_tozier



Category: hiakyuu, oikawa - Fandom
Genre: Character, F/M, Hiakyuu - Freeform, Ship, oikawaxreader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_tozier/pseuds/Emily_tozier
Summary: ALL  CANNON CHARACTERS FROM HIAKYUU DONT BELONG TO ME THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HIAKUU Y/n is a normal girl in the 11th grade she's a cosplayer  and  not popular but has a good amount of friends. She has a few online friends like kageyama tsukki and iwa, but she also have a long distance boyfriend who lives in Japan tooru oikawa. Oikawa. And her younger stepbrother hinata who is in the 9th grade is a transfer from karasuno high school in Japan. Oikawa decided to become a foreign exchange student so he can see his girlfriend until she moves to Japan with her step siblings. But one of her best friends decide to take oikawa away from her right when she finally got to see him
Relationships: Oikawa/reader, Reader/Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Info

ALL CANNON CHARACTERS FROM HIAKYUU DONT BELONG TO ME THEY ALL BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF HIAKUU Y/n is a normal girl in the 11th grade she's a cosplayer and not popular but has a good amount of friends. She has a few online friends like kageyama tsukki and iwa, but she also have a long distance boyfriend who lives in Japan tooru oikawa. Oikawa. And her younger stepbrother hinata who is in the 9th grade is a transfer from karasuno high school in Japan. Oikawa decided to become a foreign exchange student so he can see his girlfriend until she moves to Japan with her step siblings. But one of her best friends decide to take oikawa away from her right when she finally got to see him


	2. -1-

Y/N  
"Oikawa shut upp" I say to the camera. "I got to go call me when you get to the airport" I say then hanging up. 'Ding ding ding' my phone went off. It was tiktok my video got to 10k like where I said I would go to school in mikan cosplay if the video got to 10k likes "shit" I say under my breath.

The next day  
I wake up early because it takes a long time to get into cosplay I put my hair up in the wig cap,then I put on the petticoat,then I put the outfit on and the make up and contacts,and finally I put on the wig. I then grab my back pack and walk to school.   
At school  
I see oikawa in the front office "oh my god this is real" I say "Y/N!!!" He says running up to me. "OIKAWA" I say hugging him "I love you so so so much" he say kissing me. "Come on where is iwa?" I ask "he is already in the cafeteria. "Hey y/n" Cassie says at the table "who's this" Liam asks "oh um this is my-" I say before getting cut of by oikawa "oh I'm her boyfriend" he says "shittykawa shut up" I say at a level only oikawa can hear " oi lazykawa were did you go- oh hi y/n" iwa said "iwaaaaaa!!!" I say hugging him "ok ok get off me" he says patting my head. "Y/n? Who is this?" Hinata says "hey look it's shrimps" oikawa says "oh hi oikawa wait oikawa why are you here" Hinata says "oh I'm a foreign exchange student" oikawa says "wait did you see kageyama before you left?" Hinata asked "no shrimpy I did not see tobio-chan before I left. "Aww man I really miss kageyama,suga,diachi,Tanaka,yams,tsukki,noya,kiyoko,and yachi" Hinata says "maybe you can board them on a plane so they can see me" Hinata says "come on kawa sit down" I say "ok ok" oikawa says sitting down. "Sooo is this really your boyfriend?" Alexandra asks "yes" I said "oh and why are you dressed like that"Alexandra asks "oh it's a dare."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiii


	3. -2-

"Come on oikawa your soo slow" I said dragging him to home room. "Yeah loserkawa hurry up" iwa said turning around. 

In class

"Hi class we have 2 new foreign exchange students tooru oikawa and hajime iwaizumi"

"Y/N"  
"Here"  
"Cassie"  
"Here"  
"Alexandra"  
"Here"  
"Lily"  
"Here"  
"Liam"  
"Here"  
"Tooru"  
"Here"  
"Hajime"  
"Here"

"Ok it looks like every one is here so you can do homework for other classes or any projects you have to do" the teacher said. "Kawa" I said "yes n/n" oikawa responded "I love you" I said hugging him from behind. "I love you too" he said kissing my cheek. Liam look at us and rolled his eye "oh come on you were the one who broke up with her" Cassie said. 

Ringgg the bell rang telling us it was time for our second class. "Let's go tooru" I said dragging him to math class "sit" I said pointing at the seat beside me. "Ok class I'm going to pass out the math sheet for today" the teacher said passing out the papers. 

"Hey kawa do you know how to do this?" I asked. "Let me see" oikawa says "oh you just divide it." Oikawa says "I'm not good at that" I pout "ok I'll show you" oikawa said (I'm not good at math soo we gonna skip that) ringggg the bell rang 

We both sat down in the reading class and waited for the teacher to come in. "Ok class we are going to read f/b (favorite book)" the teacher said passing out the books. 

(After school)

"Ughhhh I'm gonna miss playing vollyball" oikawa whined "after my dad gets married we get to go back to Japan so don't worry kawa it's only a few months then you can go back to your fangirls" I say "but I want to play vollyball" "no I got to get this stuff off this wig is giving me a headache" I say dragging him into my house. I run up stair and take off the wig "ahh" I sigh in relief.

🥛: hey how Hinata doing?  
Me:good why?😏  
🥛:NOTHING WHY WOULD YOU THINK LIKE THAT!!!  
Me:think like what? And I can practically hear you yelling through the phone 😂  
🥛: I hate you  
Me:you love me oh wait actually you love Hinata  
🥛:SHUT UP!!  
Me: no 😂


	4. -3-

"Hey y/n why didn't you come with me to pick up natsu from school?" Hinata asked "Y/N!!!" Natsu said running in my room. "Hi natsu" I say giving her a hug. "Y/n who is this?" Natsu asked "oh this is my boyfriend oikawa" I say "boyfriend!" I heard come from hinatas phone. "Kageyama shhhhhh" Hinata said to the phone. 

🥛: oikawas your boyfriend?!?!  
Me:yes sir  
🥛: when did you meet him?!?!  
Me:I meet him on tiktok he was asking for friends 😂   
🥛:thank god for you he won't be here for 3 months and the game against his school is in 2 months   
Me:bye kageyama

"Who was that?" Oikawa asked "Tobio"I said "oh" oikawa said "n/n can I put on that" Natsu says pointing to my ibuki wig. "Of course come here" I say.  
"Ooooo" Natsu said "you look so pretty" I said "shoyooo come hereee!!!" Natsu yelled "immm cominggg!" Hinata said running "oooooo Natsu you got colorful hair" Hinata says.

After all that 

"Tooru" I say "yes n/n" oikawa said looking at me (you are laying in his chest) "I love you" I say "i*kiss* love*kiss*you*kiss*too" oikawa said in between kisses. "I'm so glade that I finally get to hold you in my arms" oikawa said. "Aww" I say hugging him.


	5. -4-

"Hey oikawa come here I need to talk to you" lily said. "Oh ok stay here y/n I will be right back" oikawa said. "Ok"I said.

About 10 minutes later

"Um y/n I'm breaking up with you" oikawa said "I- oikawa w-why" I said with tears running down my cheeks. "I-I just don't love you anymore I love lily" oikawa said "w-well whatever makes you happy makes me happy" I said before speed walking away.

At your house

I walked into my room and locked and looked around the room. "What did I do wrong" I said sobbing. I Laid down on my bed with tears running down my face. "Um y/n are you in there." I heard oikawas voice on the other side of the door. "Go away" I said. "No let me in p-please" oikawa said. I got up and walked over the the door and unlocked. "What do you want" I said. "You" oikawa said. "No,no,no,no" I said. "Go away" I said before closing the door. I slowly slide down the side of my door "all I wanted was you" I whispered. 

⚠️TW attempted suicide⚠️

Dear oikawa 

If your reading this I'm sorry it was to late I'm dead I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend. I want you to know I loved you very very much but I guess you didn't love me as much as I did. Please tell Natsu and Shoyo I love them and miss them.

Sincerely y/n

I unlocked the door and then grabbed a rope and hung my self. 

Oikawas pov  
I went back to y/ns door to check and see if she wanted to talk. I slowly turned the door knob and stared horrified at what I saw. It was y/n hung from the fan. "No no no no no" I said I brought her down and started to give her cpr "y/n please I love you don't leave me. SHOYO!!" I yelled "CALL 911 Y/N'S GONNA DIE HURRY PLEASE" I yelled. Hinata called the ambulance and they took her away. I looked around the room and saw a note.

Dear oikawa

If your reading this I'm sorry it was to late I'm dead I hope you have fun with your new girlfriend. I want you to know I loved you very very much but I guess you didn't love me as much as I did. Please tell Natsu and Shoyo I love them and miss them.

Sincerely y/n

"This is all my fault" I said sobbing.


	6. 5

Y/n's POV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I looked around and noticed oikawa sleeping in the chair on the other side of the room. Soon a doc walked in to check on me. "Hi I'm your doctor doctor" the doctor said then he started to you with the machines. Beep beep beep the heart monitor said telling the doctor my heart rate was abnormal. "Ok just breath in *breathing noise* out *sigh*". Soon he left and oikawa woke up "y/n your awake." He said trying to hug me. "Get away from me!" I yelled. "Oh I-I'm sorry" he said then sitting back down.

A month later

I got out of the hospital about 2 months ago now me and my family are going to Japan. Me and oikawa never got back together. Him and lily are still together it still hurts but I guess he is happy. Him and iwa are staying in America to stay with MY FRIENDS. 

Dear tooru 

I hope you know I love you and miss you so much. I wish you loved me as much as I love you see you whenever you come to Japan.

Sincerely  
Y/n


	7. Next book

So the next book will be posted tomorrow:)


End file.
